Cafe World Tips
Cafe World - The Game If you're new and just getting started to the Cafe World, it won't likely take long for you to know why it is played by so many people. In Cafe World you have lots of options when it comes to what recipes you can cook, what kind of decor you choose to make the place look good, how you set up stoves and the tables. Because you have a lot of options to choose from, it can be a little confusing at first to know to start your cafe world right. Seating ---- Understanding the seating plans is important in Cafe World. From the very start you want to have efficient table arrangement so you can get the most out of your cafe. You want to make sure that your waiters don't need to walk a long way to service your customers and you also want to to fit as many people as you can in your cafe. It's more important to keep your waiters walking distance shorter than it is for customers. A customer will not leave because it takes long for them to walk to their seat but they will leave if they sit waiting for a long time to be served at their table. This is critical in planning the successful setup of your Cafe. As you grow as a business you need to keep this in mind as it will become more complicated as you add waiters, stoves and tables. When you have a good logical setup it will be easier to keep a higher buzz rating and steady cash flow resulting in a great cafe world sooner! It can help to keep in mind how characters decide their routes through the cafe. Some arrangements can lead them to often choose very long routes over very short routes. When this happens with a waiter, this can lower the buzz rating as well as lose servings. A waiter can serve a table from any of the 8 surrounding squares which is both open and reachable. They will serve at the first one they get to, but when they set out, they don't always choose the closest side. If one side is a lot harder to reach, it can eat up a lot of time. The simple placement of a decoration to block those bad choices can have a sizable impact. Another thing to keep in mind is that waiters decide their path from where they are standing. For example, you can keep waiters serving from one side of a line of counters, by not having any tables past that line. A table counts as occupied from the moment a customer starts walking towards it until the meal is done. It doesn't need to be clean for the next customer to choose it, but if it's not clean the customer will not wait long before leaving. A compact design near the door can easily maintain a 105 buzz rating with as few as a dozen tables. Without resorting to trapping the waiters or other cheats, even in the default 6x9 cafe, using only 9 tables, a buzz rating of 105 can be reached by level 7. Once more counters and stoves become available and used, some expansion to the cafe becomes necessary to maintain a high buzz rating. Teleportation Exploit ---- If you don't want to bother with your waiters walking to tables, rearrange your counters into a rectangular box without any gaps, even in the corners. Your waiters will remain in that island of boxes, "teleporting" the dishes onto the tables. Progressing The Levels in Your Cafe ---- When you level up in Cafe World you unlock new stuff like ovens, tables, chairs and other Cafe decor. So to maximize your Cafe World experience you will need to get to higher levels to unlock all of the items and bonuses before anybody else does, hopefully! How? There are many things to think about if you want progress through your Cafe. It all revolves around getting Cafe Points (CP). Every recipe you cook you will gain points. Focusing on the recipes that gives you the most experience points, and the ones that take the least amount of time to cook will give you the most CP per hour. The bacon cheeseburger is a good choice when you're start since it can give you up to 84 cafe points per hour but only takes 5 minutes to cook, etc. When you are away from your cafe world for a few hours or longer, those recipes will not be the best option as burgers will go bad in a short amount of time. Think about the time it takes to cook each recipe and also how long you will be away for. Understanding the recipe guide will really help you know what to do as it shows you all the recipes, the time it takes them to cook, cafe points per hour and other information. Making Money in Your Cafe ---- Because earning money is important in your Cafe in the early levels, you need to run a profitable cafe. The best way to do this is to know which recipes pay the most coins per hour. For instance, spitfire roaster chicken cost 600 coins sell for 3200 coins and they take 1 day to cook earning you 2585 coins. Home-style pot roast, on the other hand cost 1150 coins, takes 2 days to cook and sell for 5750 coins, earning you 3935 coins. This means, you'll make 108 coins per hour by doing the spitfire roaster chicken, but home-style pot-roast will only get about 81 coins per hour. That small amount will add up quickly. You should cook food as soon as possible and then make more on the same stove. The longer time you leave a dish after its finished cooking, the less coins you'll be getting per hour once you serve it. You'll make more money on recipes that don't take long to cook in Cafe World. So the virtual experience of owning and running your own cafe can be almost as complex as managing a real cafe. But directing the simulation of one would seem to be much more fun than as in real life. There is appeal in having your own business, but if you are unable to finance the real venture, a make believe Cafe World could suffice in a pinch! Category:Gameplay